Blow me away
by Raziel Potter
Summary: El día final ha llegado y Harry Potter debe enfrentarse contra el Señor Oscuro, ya no hay vuelta atrás... todo se decidira de una vez por todas... morir o matar... La historia está narrada desde el punto de vista del ojiverde


Primero q nada un saludo a todas las personas que leen este songfic. Segundo, básicamente todo se basa en los sentimientos y pensamientos del ojiverde... y una ultima cosa este es mi songfic así que las cosas se hacen como yo diga, y por lo tanto, no sigo las ideas de Rowling en cuanto a parejas

* * *

**Blow me Away**

* * *

El día final por fin llegó, ya no hay vuelta atrás, esto se decidirá de una vez por todas. Ron, Ginny, Luna y otros chicos del ED corren cerca de mí, quieren ayudarme, pero la verdad es que no pueden hacer mucho, a través del camino tendrán que dispersarse en el bosque para poder ayudar a los aurores y demás personas que pelean contra los mortifagos... Voldemort es mío. 

Aunque nos estamos adentrando cada vez más en el bosque todavía puedo oír la pelea, allá atrás. Puedo escuchar débilmente los conjuros que se lanzan entre ellos, también puedo oír los gritos de los aurores y los mortifagos al caer. Una gruesa niebla cae sobre nosotros y los últimos rayos de colores, se dejan de ver

Todos mis amigos están listos para la batalla, preparados para morir si es necesario, sólo para que yo sobreviva... sólo para que yo llegue hasta donde Voldemort... Como odio esto, maldita sea, odio a Voldemort, odio esta situación... odio haberla perdido. Ya no me importa nada, lo mataré, lo haré pagar, lo haré sufrir. Ya no me importa si tengo que morir, sólo quiero derrotarlo... quiero... vengar su muerte

**They fall in line **(Caen en línea)  
**One at a time **(uno a la vez)  
**Ready to play **(listos para jugar)  
**(I can't see them anyway) **(no los puedo ver)

Paramos un momento, todos están cansados. Puedo ver decisión en sus rostros... decisión y miedo, quisiera decirles que se fueran, que me dejaran solo, pero sé que no lograría nada. Ellos han venido por su propia cuenta... a ayudarme. Sin embargo logro que la mayoría se vaya al mentirles, mandándolos a distintos lugares del bosque "para que ayuden a los aurores"

Ron y Ginny se quedan, no se quieren separar de mi… mejor dicho quieren evitar que lo haga... que me vaya a donde esta ella. Pero ellos no entienden, no saben lo que sufro al no poderla tener en mis brazos de nuevo, al no poder besarla, ni poder sentir su tersa piel, no poder perderme en su miel mirada... por un breve segundo vuelvo a sentir su aroma cerca de mí... al pensar en esto mi vista se nubla

- Hermione... – logro exclamar con un hilo de voz. Ron y Ginny me miran, volteo mi cabeza, seco mis ojos y los miro. La cara de Ron expresa un dolor parecido al mío, él también la amó una vez, pero eso fue hace tiempo, ahora él esta con Luna. Ginny por otro lado también sufre, pero su tristeza es diferente, ella al final de todo termino siguiendo enamorada de mí, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo hace algunas noches, cuando sólo quedamos nosotros dos en la sala común. Sé que, aunque ella lo niegue, cierta esperanza apareció en ella cuando Hermione se fue... suena inhumano, pero seria una mentira decir que... ante una nueva oportunidad de conseguir algo que queremos, no sonreímos interiormente. Pero yo no la correspondo, para mí siempre fue la hermana de mi mejor amigo y... la mejor amiga de la persona a la que más ame... y sigo amando -.

Pienso por un momento en el culpable de esto y mi mirada se vuelve fría y llena de odio. Veo a Ron abrir su boca para decir algo, no sé que será, pero lo interrumpo antes de que haga cualquier sonido.

- No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que irnos ya... – un dolor en la cicatriz me advierte – prepárense, ya estamos cerca.

**No time to lose** (no hay tiempo que perder)  
**We've got to move** (tenemos que movernos)  
**Steady the hand** (preparen las mano)  
**(I'm losing sight again)** (estoy perdiendo la vista de nuevo)

Caminamos un poco más, siempre con mucho cuidado y lentitud para no advertir a los mortifagos de nuestra presencia, sin embargo puedo sentir que Voldemort sabe que estamos cerca, puedo sentir como mi cicatriz empieza a quemarme, al principio lo puedo soportar, pero conforme avanzamos se hace más fuerte.

Al fin, después de varios minutos llegamos a un claro en el bosque, es en estos momentos cuando la niebla empieza a desaparecer... dándonos una desagradable sorpresa. Al menos una docena de mortifagos frente a nosotros tres, con Voldemort en el medio. Una mueca, algo parecida a una sonrisa de triunfo, aparece en el rostro de aquel... ser, mientras nos observa con sus fríos ojos rojos.

- Vaya, vaya... el gran Harry Potter se tomo la molestia de visitarnos – dice en un frió tono burlón al dirigirse a sus secuaces, para luego mirarme – sinceramente Potter, me sorprende el hecho que hallas logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero infortunadamente para ti y tus... ¿guardaespaldas? – exclama con sorna, a los que los mortifagos ríen macabramente - ¡Suficiente! – Grita, y en el acto todos vuelven a callar – Como iba diciendo Potter, desafortunadamente para ti y tus amiguitos... no hay salida – finaliza con un frío siseo, que lograr erizar los cabellos de Ron y Ginny -.

- Oh, supongo que debería sentirme halagado de que el gran Lord Voldemort se acuerde mi nombre – le respondo mientras hago falsas muecas de sorpresa, al terminar escupo al piso – Lo siento Tom, pero no creo que algo así vaya a suceder hoy – Intento guarda la calma, pero francamente es imposible, luego, sin despegar la vista de los mortifagos, murmuro para mis amigos – prepárense para disparar, cuando ellos ataquen, rueden y busquen donde cubrirse.

- Intenta atemorizarme, lo sé... pero no lo lograra, sin embargo temo por ellos dos, no tenían razón para venir y ahora están de lleno metidos en semejante enfrentamiento. Las cosas están mal, 4 a 1 no es un buen presagio, pero lo único que queda, es lograr que escapen sin ninguna herida. La fría mirada de Voldemort está sobre mí, no le interesan ellos dos... de un momento a otro todo se va a dar.

- ATAQUEN – grita Voldemort con furia. Un río de rayos de colores se dirige hacia nosotros mientras Voldemort se retira un poco, para observar la pelea. Justo a tiempo, tiro a mis amigos al suelo y al estar cerca del limite del claro, logramos ocultarnos tras los árboles, pero al hacer esto, nos separamos, ellos dos por un lado y yo del otro -.

Mientras estoy agachado tras un árbol, dirijo mi vista hacia mi cuello, buscando con mis manos, aquel relicario que ella me regaló... justo una noche antes de morir. En él aparece una foto de los dos abrazados en nuestra ultima visita a Hogsmead, y una foto de ella sonriendo con esa luz que tanto la caracteriza, una lágrima recorre mi mejilla para luego caer sobre su foto, y en mi interior pido poder volar lejos de aquí y reunirme con ella – Hermione pronto estaré contigo, sólo espera un poco mas – susurro hacia la foto, mostrando todo la tristeza que siento al no tenerla. Un rayo rojo pasa muy cerca, dejando una marca como de quemado en el árbol. Guardo el relicario rápidamente, me muevo hacia otro árbol, pero sin llegar a internarme en el bosque, no puedo alejarme mucho si quiero distraerlos, para que Ginny y Ron escapen.

**Fire your guns **(disparen sus armas)  
**It's time to roll** (es tiempo de rodar)  
**Blow me away **(llévame lejos)  
**(I will stay unless I might) **(yo estaré a menos que deba)

Estoy pensando seriamente en salir y gritar para que los mortifagos volteen y ellos puedan escapar, pero gracias al cielo la cantidad de maldiciones que han lanzado esos tontos logró llamar la atención de todos los aurores en el área y veo como se acercan. También vienen algunos miembros del ED. Todos vienen escondiéndose tras los árboles para así engañar a los mortifagos. Entre ellos Tonks se me acerca

- ¿Harry, estás bien? – me pregunta preocupada. Yo afirmo asintiendo con mi cabeza. En eso se escucha a los mortifagos gritando en busca de nuestro paradero, todavía no se han dado cuenta que ahora la sorpresa es para ellos -.

De un momento a otro Ron y Ginny se acercan, antes preocupados, ahora seguros, gracias a todos los aurores que se encuentran cerca – Vamos a patear algunos traseros – el inesperado comentario de Ron me sorprende, jamás pensé que diría algo así en un momento como este, yo solo hago una media sonrisa dándole a entender que no es momento para cosas así, todavía estoy preocupado por ellos. No obstante ya los aurores están listos para el ataque, yo me levanto de mi puesto y me pongo al descubierto.

- Ahí esta Potter - dice uno de los encapuchados, doy un rápido conteo y logro ver que hay mas que antes – Vaya Potter, no puedo creer que te nos entregues tan fácilmente... será que por fin aceptaste tu destino – me dice en tono burlón, yo sólo sonrío ante sus palabras, logrando que se moleste – Insolente, responde – acentúo aun mas mi sonrisa – Con que esas tenemos, ya lo veras – todos levantas sus varitas, apuntándome, yo mientras tanto mantengo firmemente agarrada mi varita. Abrieron sus bocas, pero antes de que pronunciaran cualquier sonido una nueva serie de rayos, ahora contra ellos, salió del bosque. Algunos enmascarados cayeron, mientras los otros se ocultaban, al mismo tiempo de que los aurores salían del bosque, dando comienzo a una nueva batalla -.

Mas, después de esto sólo me concentro en una cosa... Voldemort.

**After the fall** (después de la caída)  
**We'll shake it off **(los alejaremos)  
**Show me the way** (enséñame el camino)

Corro hacia los árboles, en busca de acabar con esto de una buena vez. Un par de mortifagos se interponen en mi camino, de los cuales me deshago lanzando un _Expelliarmus _y un _Desmaius, _que los tiran contra los árboles, dejándolos inconscientes.

Una nueva fuente de luz se ve a unos metros. Cuando por fin salgo del tupido bosque, me encuentro con una extraña zona, donde no crece ningún tipo de pasto, y sólo hay una gran cantidad de rocas. Pareciera el sitio perfecto para un enfrentamiento entre magos, donde los monolitos de piedra funcionan como una perfecta protección contra hechizos, como las lapidas del cementerio de Little Hangleton, aquella vez en cuarto año. Y ahí esta él, en el centro del lugar, esperándome con la varita fuertemente asida a su mano y una macabra sonrisa. Lentamente bajo mi mano y dejo mi varita en el bolsillo de mi capa, para luego agarrar otra... la varita de ella.

- Oh, Potter, por fin llegaste, ya estaba pensando en ir a matar a alguno de tus amiguitos – mientras hablaba jugaba con su varita, sosteniéndola entre sus dedos índices – para ver si eso te hacía salir de tu escondite, pero veo que no fue necesario. Has venido hasta aquí tú solito, y por lo visto has aprendido algo en estos años, ya que no estas utilizando tu varita. – dijo pasando su largos y blanco dedos por su mentón – Me pregunto de quien será...

- CÁLLATE – grite, interrumpiéndolo en el acto. No puedo controlarme, y todo el odio que sentía creciendo dentro de mí desde que comenzó esto, sumado al molesto dolor que siento en mi cicatriz, empezó a salir con ese grito – hoy vamos a terminar todo esto de una vez por todas, sólo uno sobrevivirá... sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá... – no lo dejare volver a dañar a nadie -.

- Heroicas palabras Potter, pero las cosas no tienen que ser así... podrías unirte a mí, y juntos dominarlo todo, piénsalo, tendrías mas poder del que crees, incluso podrías... – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, pero no caeré en su treta, él no sabe que conozco la profecía y el destino de ambos – desafiar a la muerte – sus ultimas palabras me enfurecen todavía mas, esta jugando conmigo, lo sé -.

- Tú sabes muy bien que eso jamás pasara, ya te lo dije hoy es el final de todo, y pagaras todo lo que has hecho... mataste a mis padres... por tu culpa Sirius murió... después fue Dumbledore... y luego la mataste a ella... – una imperceptible gota se deslizo por mi mejilla -.

- Con razón esa varita me parecía conocida, pero si es que pertenecía a la indeseable sangre sucia que murió en nuestro último encuentro... oooh que sentimental es el pequeño Potter, viene hasta aquí con la idea de vengar a sus seres queridos – exclamó con una mueca de falsa compasión, para luego cambiarla por una de asco – pero una ultima cosa antes de que mueras Potter, yo no la mate, ella fue la tonta que se interpuso entre mi maldición y tu pellejo, mi intención nunca fue matarla – luego sonrió – por lo menos no en ese momento.

"_Hermione, si hoy muero, guíame al cielo, para poder encontrarte_" – fueron estas las palabras que susurre antes de empezar la batalla

**Only the strongest will survive **(sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá)  
**Lead me to heaven when we die **(guíame al cielo cuando muramos)  
**I am a shadow on the wall **(soy una sombra en el muro)  
**I'll be the one to save us all** (soy el que nos va a salvar a todos)

Pero justo en el momento en que íbamos a pelear, llegaron varias personas, entre ellas Ron, el cual se veía un poco sucio y con una cortada en el brazo. Luego todos se fueron acercando, para formar una línea frente a Voldemort, en la que yo estaba en el centro. No sé que hacer, si por un lado alegrarme al tener apoyo para la pelea, o por el otro decirles a todos que se vallan ya que el único que puede vencer a Voldemort soy yo.

- Lo siento Potter, pero yo no peleo contra multitudes – las palabras de Voldemort me sacan de mis pensamientos, y veo como una expresión de molestia aparece en su rostro – así que dile a tus amiguitos que se alejen si no quieren que los mate... es mas te daré una demostración ahora mismo – dijo mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba a la persona a mi lado – _Craiscut _–un rayo de color violeta sale de su varita para luego golpear con fuerza a Ron en el pecho, el cual cae al piso por el impacto. Todos voltean a verlo sorprendidos, pero sin bajar la guardia. Me agacho para verlo mejor -.

- Ron¿estás bien? – no hay respuesta, lo zarandeo un poco para ver si despierta – responde Ron, despierta – todavía no hay signos. No puede ser, no alguien más¿POR QUÉ? Maldita sea ¿Por qué alguien más tiene que morir por mi culpa? Volteo mi rostro lleno de odio hacia Voldemort, él sonríe divertido adivinando mis pensamientos -.

- No Potter, no lo mate, en realidad él sólo esta inconsciente por el golpe que se dio al caer, si no fuera tan débil tal vez estaría de pie todavía... – se rió cínicamente – bueno, pensándolo bien no estaría de pie, pero por lo menos estaría conciente.

- Harry... – el débil susurro que acabo de oír, hace que mi cabeza gire rápidamente, alegre de saber que mi amigo no esta muerto, sin embargo las palabras de Voldemort, están rondando mi cabeza, si no quería matar a Ron entonces ¿para qué lanzarle un hechizo? "_No estaría de pie, pero por lo menos estaría conciente" _ que quiere decir con esto. La respuesta no se hace esperar, y al instante después de que Ron me llama, este tose y sale sangre de su boca -.

- Ron tranquilízate... ya no hay mucho que puedas hacer, así que cálmate y guarda tus fuerzas – en ese momento aparece _Ojoloco_ a mi lado e invoca una camilla, para luego hacerlo levitar y ponerlo en ella -.

- Harry... yo... – intenta levantarse, pero ya no le quedan fuerzas para ello, rápidamente gira su cabeza y escupe mas sangre -.

- No Ron, tú no puedes hacer nada mas que esperar acostado a que todo termine – levanta su mano con lentitud y la posa sobre mi hombro, luego me da una sonrisa de apoyo, la cual yo le devuelvo -.

- Aaaaaah que tierno, Harry Potter se preocupa por sus amigos – vuelve a mostrar esa falsa cara de compasión burlona, y luego habla con fastidio – Bueno vasta de tonterías... estas satisfecho Potter o deseas que vuelva a hacer una demostración con otro de los aquí presentes – mientras lo dice apunta con su varita a algunas personas

- QUE ACASO NO OYERON, VÁYANSE – algunos compañeros del ED están reticentes de irse – VAMOS MUÉVANSE, YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE VENCER A VOLDEMORT. Vamos échense para atrás... yo me encargare de esto – les dedico una sonrisa de seguridad, logrando que se alejen del campo de batalla, sin adentrarse en el bosque

**There's nothing left **(no queda nada)  
**So save your breath **(así que guarda tu aliento)  
**Lying in wait **(acostado en espera)  
**(Caught inside this tidal wave)** (Atrapado en este mar de fondo)

Cuando todos por fin se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Voldemort hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita –_ Fortrius _– dijo con voz profunda, inmediatamente una gran barrera color negro apareció detrás de mí, separándome de los demás – Disculpa si me tome algunas molestias, pero nunca se es demasiado precavido. – Volteo mi rostro para ver si hay indicios de alguna figura detrás de este muro negro, pero solo hay oscuridad – Descuida Potter – la repentina llamada de Voldemort atrae mi mirada – nosotros no podemos verlos, pero ellos si podrán ver tu derrota. – Sonríe cínicamente – La defensa que tenías ante mí desapareció, y ahora no hay lugar al que puedas escapar. No hay una madre que pueda sacrificar su vida por ti ahora. Hoy te matare Potter – apunta su varita hacia mí, es cierto ya no hay lugar a donde ir, tengo fe en poder vencerlo – _Avada Kedavra _– un rayo verde sale de su varita.

**Your cover's blown** (tu cubierta voló)  
**Nowhere to go **(no hay lugar para ir)  
**Hold up your faith** (sostén tu fe)  
**(only I will walk alone)** (sólo yo caminare)

Yo apenas termino de reaccionar, logrando esquivar el rayo, al cubrirme tras una gran roca. Salgo por el otro lado de esta, y lanzo un par de hechizos, los cuales son esquivados fácilmente por él con un movimiento de su varita, obviamente este duelo va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, mas contando que no traigo mi propia varita... aun así todavía queda una ultima salida, pero para eso tendría que... no, no debo pensar en eso, tengo que concentrarme en esta batalla, es sólo otro duelo más, no tiene nada de diferente.

Vuelvo a moverme, un _Cruciatus _pasa cerca de mi hombro, intento rodear a Voldemort y tomarlo desprevenido, sé que no es lo mas honesto, pero es el único modo de vencerlo. Corro un rato más siempre lanzando hechizos hacia él intentando que voltee su rostro y me permita llegar por detrás, pero él fácilmente esquiva mis hechizos, como si nada, es muy rápido, sin embargo logro lo que quiero y mis escondo tras las piedras.

- ¿Dónde estas Potter? – pregunta al aire – no puedo creer que el gran Potter, el héroe de los buenos y desamparados, se esconda ante su destino – comenta burlón -.

_- Sonorus – _murmuro; mientras intentaba pensar en un modo de responderle sin ubicar mi presencia, me acorde del mundial de Quidditch al que asistí en cuarto, y recordé el hechizo que Ludo Bagman había utilizado para amplificar su voz, el hechizo que yo estaba utilizando ahora, y que en un lugar tan cerrado como este (N/a: un claro con un diámetro de unos 50 mts) me va a servir de gran ayuda – No Voldemort, yo no me escondo, sólo estoy esperando el momento apropiado para atacarte – el eco que producen los muros lo desconcierta -.

- Parece que después de todo el pequeño Potter si ha aprendido algunos trucos, pero un simple efecto sonoro no te ayudara a vencerme... – sus ojos rojos buscan mi posición en el lugar donde estoy, después se voltea, dándome un perfecto ángulo de ataque. Me preparo, agarro fuertemente la varita, doy un paso, dejando al descubierto la mitad de mi cuerpo – es mas, hace todo lo contrario – gira su cuerpo en un segundo, mirándome con una mueca de gracia en su rostro, para luego atacarme – _Expelliarmus _

Un rayo rojo sale de su varita, aun en estado de shock al ver que mi plan no funcionó, me pongo a cubierto sin pensar, pero dejo mi mano descubierta, la cual es alcanza por el hechizo, haciendo que la varita de Hermione caiga de mi mano, alejándose hasta una zona sin piedras, que debido a lo descubierto del lugar seria un suicidio acercársele. Solo hay una opción, y esa es que utilice mi propia varita.

**Fire your guns **(disparen sus armas)  
**It's time to roll **(es tiempo de rodar)  
**Blow me away **(vuélame lejos)  
**(I will stay unless I might)** (yo estaré a menos que deba)

**After the fall** (después de la caída)  
**We'll shake it off **(los alejaremos)  
**Show me the way** (enséñame el camino)

Mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a mil por hora. Tal vez todavía quede otra opción... sí. Solo tengo que distraerlo... acercarme a la varita... y luego lanzarle el _Avada_...Así tal vez no tenga arriesgarme, pero... que importa si me tengo que sacrificar a estas alturas. Ya no queda nada para mí aquí... aaaaarg. Mejor me concentro en la batalla.

- Alto. – le digo a Voldemort antes de salir al descubierto, manteniendo una posición de ataque – Creo que tenemos un problema Tom, – comienzo a caminar disimuladamente en dirección a la varita de Hermione – tiraste la otra varita que tenía y ahora me quede con la mía, y tú ya sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando nuestras varitas se atacan – por mi mente pasan escenas de aquel duelo en cuarto año -.

- Tienes razón Potter, si empezáramos un duelo, solo terminaríamos conectando nuestras varitas, logrando que mi escudo desaparezca, y eso no es muy bueno para mí. – dijo mientras movía su varita sobre él para señalar el campo de fuerza que nos separaba de los aurores. Puso la punta de su varita debajo de su mentón, como meditando un asunto – Pese a eso, existe otro modo para deshacerme de ti – mis pasos terminan bruscamente, a lo que él realiza un movimiento con su varita y desaparece -.

- Pero ¿Qué...? – ¿Adónde rayos se fue? Estoy confundido, será que esta pensando hacerlo... si es así ya todo esta decidido, no puedo dejarlo ganar. Segundos después, aparece frente a mí con una mueca siniestra.

- Ya veras Potter, que hay otras manera de matar, sin que nuestras varitas se conecten – sentencio con un siseo frío y cruel, era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora si estoy seguro de lo que va hacer, pero no lo voy a dejar ganar. Por desgracia para él, si sé lo que va a hacer. No importa si me sacrifico; al menos todos estarán bien, ya no tendrán que sufrir... y yo, yo podré estar con ellos... y con ella -.

Lo primero que hizo fue deshacer el escudo, necesitaba todo la magia posible para realizar el conjuro. Acto seguido, me apunto con su varita y recito un conjuro en una lengua extraña para mí, no obstante termino con una palabras que si me eran conocidas – _Daerik Soularis – _lentamente me fui levantando del suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de los aurores, y el deleite de Voldemort. Mientras, contrario a las intenciones de ese maniaco, también empecé a concentra mi energía, a lo que una burbuja negra comenzaba a aparecer alrededor de mí.

**Only the strongest will survive **(sólo el mas fuerte sobrevivirá)  
**Lead me to heaven when we die **(guíame al cielo cuando muramos)  
**I am a shadow on the wall **(soy una sombra en el muro)  
**I'll be the one to save us all** (soy el que nos va a salvar a todos)

Cuando llegue a los 3 metros de altura y ya estaba harto la carcajada de Voldemort, realice el contra maleficio. Primero imagine un punto de luz plateada que lo llenaba todo, logrando que mi cuerpo emanara esa luz, y después concentrando todas mis fuerzas en agrandar la burbuja, recite tres palabras – _Expandius Daerik Sort_ – la mirada de incredulidad de Voldemort era para morirse de la risa. A continuación, su rostro cambió a una mueca de miedo y susto al ver que la burbuja crecía y crecía adentrándolo en ella. Para el momento en que la burbuja terminó de crecer, Voldemort ya le había lanzado unos maleficios, sin embargo estos simplemente eran absorbidos por la burbuja, hasta que desistió y se viró para verme.

- Detente Potter, no sabes lo que estas haciendo, – su voz sonaba temerosa, yo sólo me rió ante la expresión de pánico de su cara – nos mataras a ambos.

- Yo pensaba que eso era lo que me querías hacer a mí. No puedo creer que realmente hallas pensado que me iba a ir, así no mas – me mira con odio.

- Maldito Potter, si no quieres hacer las cosas por las buenas, te detendré ahora. _Avada Kedavra – _un rayo verde sale de su varita, directo hacia mí. Se aproxima a gran velocidad, ya sólo queden pocos centímetros, pero yo ni me inmuto. Cuando el rayo esta a una pulgada de mi rostro, rebota contra muro invisible y regresa hacia Voldemort, el cual apenas logra moverse para salir de la trayectoria del rayo - ¿Cómo...?

- Esto es realmente grandioso, el poderoso y maligno Lord Voldemort repitiendo el mismo error dos veces – señalo mi cicatriz, por unos segundos su rostro cambia a uno de entendimiento. La misma chica que había insultado minutos atrás, era la razón por la que no me había hecho daño. Hermione al morir para salvarme, había conjurado la misma protección que me había dado mi madre al morir.

Ya el tiempo se ha acabado ya he obtenido suficiente energía para realizar mi último hechizo. Cierro mis ojos y grito con todas mis fuerzas – _Elbethais Incorruptus – _la luz que emana mi cuerpo empieza a ser más brillante llegando a llenar toda la burbuja, para después quebrar la superficie de la misma, creando grietas por donde varios rayos de luz escapan, antes de destruirla por completo, dejando un montón de cenizas en el lugar que antes ocupaba Voldemort.

Mi cuerpo cae pesadamente al suelo, agotado por tal esfuerzo. Por fin lo logre, lo vencí, pero estoy cansado, muy cansado. Ya he tomado una decisión, no voy a volver... ya me puedo ir... ya me libere...

**Don't want it back **(No lo quiero)  
**Don't fight me now...** (No me pelees ahora)

Siento la fría tierra en la que está tirado mi cuerpo. Mi vista se nubla poco a poco y solo queda un punto luminoso en el centro. Veo a Ron y a Ginny acercándose, los dos lloran. Ginny acerca su rostro al mío y besa mi frente. Luego empieza pasar sus manos por mis mejillas, como si intentara darles calor.

- No te vayas Harry... por favor – me susurra, el sonido llega con dificultad a mi cerebro. Intento responderle pero mi boca no se mueve y sólo logro cerrar mis ojos, pero el punto de luz sigue ahí.

Mi cuerpo se empieza a relajar y lentamente dejo de sentir mis brazos y piernas. Al cabo de unos segundos, siento que me empiezo a mover y me acerco más a aquel punto. Ya la luz lo cubre casi todo, a la distancia puedo ver una figura, es una persona... una mujer para ser más exacto. Veo sus ojos color miel y su cabello castaño, sus terso labios... la reconozco... es ella. Pareciera que me esta esperando...

- Mione... – ella sonríe

Harry...

**Only the strongest will survive **(sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá)  
**Lead me to heaven when we die** (guíame al cielo cuando muramos)  
**I am a shadow on the wall **(soy una sombra en el muro)  
**I'll be the one to save us all **(soy el que nos va a salvar a todos)

**Save us all **(salvarnos a todos)

* * *

Bueno q les pareció, este es el primer songfic q mando, aunque tengo un fanfic en construcción y otro en planeación. La canción se llama **Blow me away **y es del grupo **Breaking Benjamín, **aunque tengo q advertir q cambie la letra de la canción un poco 

H/Hr. Por siempre

Saludos a todos, nos vemos

Att. Raziel


End file.
